minetheftautofandomcom-20200214-history
Server Guide
Here Is our guide 1.0 The Basics When first logging into the MTA Server, you should have been teleported to the Lobby (/lobby) and prompted to become either a COP or a CIVILIAN and use /SPAWN afterwards to join into the gun blazing world of MTA San Andreas. Rules for the server, and Gameblade itself, can be found here. http://minetheftauto.wikia.com/wiki/Server_Rules 1.1 The Commands This list is the basic commands that you should use as a beginner. * /spawn (Takes you to Spawn, LSPD Station for Cops / Random for Civilians) * /lobby (A safe zoned area, you cannot take damage. Contains an Enderchest Bank) * /bp (Or commonly known as BackPack, it will SAFELY STORE your items while on the move) * /changeclass cop/civilian (Allows you to change your class) * /changeclass (Opens a GUI allowing you to select a class that you want to be) * /kit cop/civilian (A kit that provides you with a gun, some ammo, and a melee weapon) * /escape (Allows you the attempt to escape jail) * /shop (Opens a GUI for guns, ammo, armor, projectiles, melee weapons, and vehicle upgrades.) * /buy (Opens a GUI for the server shop to purchase ranks and extras)These are some things to note: * When joining the server, you will receive a protection against players for 15 seconds. Although this is possible, Melee (swords/tools) and Projectiles (Flashbangs/Molotovs/Grenades) can damage you. * Teleportation requires a 5 second delay before doing so, if you move during this point, your teleport will be canceled. * The BackPack (/bp) could be useful to storing your weapons and ammo if you are near death. * If a Criminal, Thug, or Most Wanted (1-6 Stars), it requires a cool down until your rank is Civilian, to use a /changeclass command. * If jailed, or arrested by a police officer, (/escape) will give you a chance to escape jail, but resulting in Most Wanted rank, or 6 stars. * Basic Kits for cops and civilians have a 5 minute cool down, if you die during the cool down, it will be negated and you will be able to use the command once more. 1.2 Rankings This is the current ranking of Class, Donator, and Staff. Police: * ROOKIE (0 Arrests) * OFFICER (10 Arrests) * SERGEANT (50 Arrests) * CAPTAIN (100 Arrests) * LIEUTENANT (400 Arrests) * CO-CHIEF (550 Arrests) * CHIEF (1000 Arrests) Civilian: * CIVILIAN(0) * CRIMINAL(1) * CRIMINAL(2) * CRIMINAL(3) * THUG(4) * THUG(5) * WANTED(6) Donator: * VIP * VIP+ * PREMIUM * PREMIUM+ Staff: * BUILDER * BUILDER+ * HELPER * MOD * ADMIN * DEV * HEAD-DEV * OWNER 1.3 Weapon Operation The new 1.1 Update adds in a new mechanism to the weapons. If you're new, returning, or an active player, you should get used to this new mechanism. Weapon Ammo, is now classed as Ammo Clips. * A clip (seed) of the weapon, corresponding to the weapon, will be consumed when reloading. * A force reload can be commenced by, SNEAK + RIGHT CLICKing (or what ever your 'place block' button is. * If you try to reload by pressing Q, or DROP BUTTON, it will drop your gun, be careful! * Scoped mode, allows a zoomed in view through your gun. To enable, Left click, to disable, Left click again. If you find yourself stuck in Scoped mode, switch between your weapons, and it should force you to exit the mode shortly. * Engaging in a Melee Combat, with swords, tools, items, or fist, it will leave you combat tagged. If you log during this tagged mode. You will be fined $50.00, receive a temporary ban (mentioned but unclear), and receive a death status when logging back in. Excessive Combat Logging may result in a Ban of ONE to TWO days, even if not combat tagged. * A few weapons has had changed weapons mechanics as well that will change over time. 1.4 Vehicle Operation There are two types of vehicles in MTA. Cars and Planes. Cars and Planes will be dropped on death if not stored in your Backpack (/bp). * Planes/Cars can be found in loot chests, and are plentiful!Cars * Will generally have a speed of x0.3 to x1.8 and a health of 10. * Can be bought randomly for $25,000 at Car Shops * Can be bought from another player through the server at Car Shops * Can be sold to other players through the server at Car Shops, to be paid, another player must purchase the car. * Car Shops are spread around the map, its worth looking for and getting familiar with the map.Planes * Can be bought randomly for $250,000 * Can be bought Car Shops (Plane Chest) * Planes have Health Points, your plane can be shot down during flight. To increase health, see upgrades below. To regenerate health of the plane, Land, break your plane, and re-place the plane. * Bullet damage does 15 Damage, Fist damage does 15 damage, and Flame does 1 damage per tick (about 2-4 Damage per second) if the plane sits in the fire.Upgrades * Upgrades, Health (+1) , Speed (+1 Plane / +0.25 or +0.5 Car ), and Repair (Unknown Use), are applied by using Anvils. * Place Vehicle in the FIRST SLOT, and upgrades in the SECOND SLOT, it should automatically be applied, works when more than one of the same upgrade is placed. 2.0 Gameplay Cops can earn money, by: * Arresting Criminals. Payout is based on the Wanted Level of the criminal, $100 for each level. * Arresting Criminals frequently, gives a bonus pay, usually a percentage of the most recent arrest. * Criminals doing heists, will have an additional $100 bounty, open to any player who kills them. * Completing Bounties, those set by other players. (/bounty getlist) * Completing Police Jobs a set amount of criminals within the allotted time to be rewarded!Civilians can earn money, by: * Killing a player, you will receive a random amount of money. * Completing heists, payouts are various. * Criminals doing heists, will have an additional $100 bounty, open to any player who kills them.(Requires atleast TWO players to start.) * Completing Bounties, those set by other players. (/bounty getlist) * Civilians can start a Killing Spree! Kill a set amount of people in the allotted time to recieve your reward! Talk to a villager to start one. (Requires atleast TWO players to start.)Things to note: * If criminals are caught by an officer, they will have to pay a fine to the officer. * Police do not drop money on death. * Police Officers cannot hit Civilians, nor other Police Officers. * Killing Sprees and Heists will not be given by the same villagers. * A notification of heists or killing spree will be sent to civilians in chat. 2.1 Houses and NPC MTA is currently adapting to a new housing system (as of 5/21/2014). Houses are available to rent. Housing: * Personal Housing still exists, but the server is adapting to a rentable housing method. These houses are currently available at Grove Street, the culdesac. Chests in these homes are private to the player, no other can see or take from your chests. * Rentable housing requires you to have money in your bank account, to which I will explain later below. A weekly payment is required and will be deducted from your bank automatically. If there is any insufficient funds, you will lose your house, and the items stored in it. If you accidentally sell your contract to the house, the items will be lost as well. * Within the property of rentable houses, you will gain immunity to damage, invisible II (2 / two) and have several features restricted. Such as Item Dropping, Entity Reacting, and Damage. at least 1 slot open in your inventory * You can get to your rent home with /home tp.NPCs: The Current NPCs are Officer-Types, Civilian-Types, Heist-Starters, and Bankers. * Officer types will provide officers with jobs to complete. These are jobs that require you to hunt down criminals in a certain amount of time. * Civilian type will talk casually, and often suspect you. * Heist Starters are NPCs that provide heist jobs, TWO players are required to start a heist. You must start/join a heist by finding and talking to these NPCs. * Killing Spree Starters are NPCs that provide killing spree opportunity, TWO players are required to start it. You must start/join a spree by finding and talking to these NPCs. * Bankers are NPCs that will commence banking transactions for you. Talking with them will open a GUI asking you to Check the Balance, Deposit, or Withdraw. After choosing Deposit or Withdraw, the chat will ask you to type the amount using chat (improved banking) for large quantities. * YOU WILL need money in your bank to maintain your rent-based housing. * NPC's can now be killed for money. * You can now punch bankers to join a heist, in case you can't find and NPC. Thanks to : Tadayomi *Pause* HD For Writing The Guide